


《子川渡我》

by jiangyixia927



Series: 《罪梦者》 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangyixia927/pseuds/jiangyixia927
Summary: 《罪梦者》子川CP同人文，林本川视角。
Relationships: 伪骨科/CP
Series: 《罪梦者》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763389
Kudos: 1





	《子川渡我》

《子川渡我》by江以夏

（罪梦者同人，林本川视角）

季子说要回国的时候我没有感到丝毫意外，我只是诧异于他选择的时间点。

那时应该不到下午五点，欢愉过后，我还趴在他胸口慢慢平复呼吸，来不及穿衣服，浑身赤裸，汗液从我颈侧滑到他下颌，在肌肤上交换温度。

尽管早有心理准备，但我还是没想过他在这种场合提出分离。

我双手支在他身边，撑起大半个身子，低下头看他。

有汗水沾湿他的额发，我小心地把那绺扒开，亲吻了他的额头，然后就只安静看着他的眼。

季子一定是个小偷，因为他把阳光都偷进了眼睛里。他眼里有光。

我爱他这双眼，在他眼里我能看见自己。只有我自己。

季子十年前来到我身边。爸爸送他来的。

当时还是个沉默寡言的孩子，说着中文，语速很慢——只有这样我才能听得懂他在说什么。

他当时还不叫季子，叫小秋。好巧啊，他来到我身边的时候也是一个秋天，矢车菊开得正好，蔚蓝的花卉像铺开了的天空，我送给他一束花，然后小秋突然抱住我，把头埋在我颈侧，不说话了。

季子小时候听不懂德语，按理说我比他年长，更应该照顾弟弟，去努力学中文，可还是他先学会了如何和我交流，怯生生地叫我哥哥。

其实他叫的第一声“哥哥”依然是中文的。

季子刚来的时候，晚上会做噩梦，但他从来不说，我也是有次醒来发现他房里灯还亮着，敲了门才知道他是从梦中惊醒。季子抱着膝盖，把自己缩成一团，坐在床中央，低着头躲在阴影里。我去拥抱他，守着他睡了一段时间，后来季子说他不再做梦的时候我才睡回自己的房间，那天出门的时候，他勾住我的衣服，很小声的叫了声“哥哥”。

他那时候很可爱，看上去又乖又温顺。我决定更疼爱他一些。

但是这份感情在季子慢慢长大以后开始发生了转变，我们之间角色出现了互换，他开始成为那个保护我、守着我的人。

我沉溺于这样的守护。爸爸在中国，太远了，这边只有我一个人。哦，现在还有季子。

我也是后来才知道他打起架来也很猛。

我居住的地方有一群年青人，他们很排外，而我当时又不习惯太多保镖跟在身边，所以又一次被那些德国佬推倒在地的时候，是季子找到了我，操起了酒瓶砸向了其中一个人。

我惊呆了。

鲜血、摔倒在地上抱着头的人、惊慌的尖叫声如同闹剧，我身处漩涡中心，却有种无端的迷茫，直到被季子拉到身边，重重地抱在了怀里。

我说不清楚那天季子身上的味道，有挥洒出来的酒，有他身上的汗，还有专属于少年人的干燥清爽的气息。我想，我找到了安全感。

尽管他是我名义上的弟弟。

可是，并不是血缘关系，不是吗？

季子对我没有隐瞒，所以我知道他是因为妈妈被我爸爸强迫才被送到我身边，季子说我们之间关系很微妙，尤其是我爸爸还害死了他父亲。他什么都告诉我，我就安静的听，伸出手抱住他。

我不知道我们之间算什么，但我知道，我爱他，我需要他，我沉沦于林季子给的爱。无论他是谁，小秋也好，季子也好，弟弟也好，都是我林本川爱的那个人。

我从不怀疑他爱我。尽管我也从来没有问过。

我想，我大概知道季子录那些视频的意义。

爸爸强迫了他的母亲，所以那个女人发了疯。他却没有强迫我，但他还是疯了，我们一起堕落一起疯狂，在浴室在我房间在窗外的矢车菊丛里纵情。

我知道视频最后会被送到谁手里，我也知道季子放不下仇恨，他这么多年活在痛苦与折磨里，和形形色色的人打交道，付出了太多。

他把年少天真都给了我，把算计和阴暗推给了自己。他不过二十出头，心里却已经过了几十个春秋。

我的季子啊。

我最爱的季子啊。

他后来说，“林本川，他爱我，他需要我，我要他死，他怎么活”，这话要是我能听见，大概我是完全赞同的。

而现下，我放平身子，脑袋枕在他肩窝，闻着空气中逐渐消散的味道。属于季子的，属于我的。

季子搂住我的腰，慢慢揉起来缓解那里的酸痛。他给我唱起了《四季谣》，这是我唯一能听懂的闽南歌曲。

如果可以，我不是林本川，他也不做林季子，我们重新相遇，再过无数个美丽的四季。

可我什么也没说，我只是蹭了蹭他，把被子拉了上来把我们盖好。

走的那天，我去机场送他。季子在那么多人面前吻我，我突然想起一句话，说是车站比婚礼殿堂见证了更多真挚的亲吻，我确信，林季子，爱着林本川。

所以，我问他，我们还会见面吗。

季子罕见的沉默，然后他说，嗯，晚些时候来找我。

我说，好。

那时候我就知道，我将要奔赴的是一个怎样的未来，但我也明白，我可以奔向他的怀抱。

因为是季子，所以怎么样都可以。

所以我同意了这场绑架，在劫持的路上被电击到失禁，在小川号的船舱里因为一氧化碳而缺氧，靠在季子肩膀对着电话那头的爸爸说“答应他们的要求”。

季子，我用了自己的所有，来拥抱你了。

我没能等来最后一个拥抱，我瘫倒在沙发上，看着季子大仇得报后近乎癫狂的笑容。不知道为什么，突然就很辛酸，他笑得好难过啊，我知道他在这一刻不快乐。

所以我努力维持着逐渐丧失的意识，想再给他一个微笑。

然后......然后他亲手割开了我的喉管。

我没有反抗。也许是因为缺氧意识不清，也许是因为我本来就是来为他的杀戮做殉葬。

其实季子选的匕首很锋利，割开喉咙的那一瞬间只有冰冷的一线凉意。他甚至为我选了个干净的桌子好让我的血不用染上白T，可是动脉割开喷涌出来的血量还是把衣服弄脏了。

我要死了。

我清楚的知道这一点。

最后是整个意识消散的时候，恍惚间季子揪起了我的衣服，给了我一个匆忙的吻。

就突然很想笑，我一直都知道，他是爱我的。

这一点，到死，我都坚信。

所以我知道，他会来陪我，就在我身边。

我亲爱的，季子......


End file.
